Pillow Talk
by MoonstrucK 123
Summary: One night, as Sakura speaks, Sasuke actually listens for the first time...SasuSaku


**Rated: M (just in case)**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't.All I own is various naruto merchandise and manga:(

My first ever fanfic…It's not that good and I wrote it one sitting, since the idea popped in my head all of a sudden, so I felt I should write it…I'll probably come back to it later and edit it, so if anyone has any idea how I can improve it, id appreciate it:)

All comments welcome, and thanks for taking the time to read this:)

_Italics-_Sasuke's thoughts

**_Bold Italics-_**Sakura's thoughts

* * *

**Pillow Talk**

Sasuke gazed outside the window at the full moon which lit up all of Konoha...He was unable to sleep because for some reason or the other, his mind was occupied by a swarm of thoughts, from his betrayal of Konoha, his experience with Orochimaru, his long battle with Itachi which led to his death, his return after Naruto and Sakura retrieved him, the hardships he faced once he returned, and his marriage to Sakura.

_Sakura…_

After Itachi died, he knew his main purpose in life was complete – he was no longer haunted by his revenge, but he left empty. That's when he realized in time he had to fulfill his secondary goal – reviving his clan. He chose Sakura – he knew he had married her because she was the only girl he had ever been even somewhat close to and could put up with, and he knew (although he would ignore it) that she was in love with and would sacrifice herself to him, even though he didnt share the intensity of her emotions. She knew that, she could tell by the way he kept his distance when they spoke, when they ate, when they were out with there friends, when they slept together…He knew that he was hurting her, that she would fake a smile when she wasn't really happy, that she would laugh when she didn't have a reason too…He knew it was all for his sake, so that he wouldn't notice her pain…

Sakura understood how hard it was for him to attempt to live a normal life after his turbulent past, but she had hoped that in time, he would open up to her slowly… but she never realized how much the barriers he put between them would affect her in every way… She loved him, God help her how she loved him so…She knew him and understood him more than he knew…Sasuke was, of course, oblivious to her true feelings. How couldn't he be? With the space he placed between, all he knew was that she felt something for him, but he didn't know just **how much in love** Sakura was with him…

"Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, and turned his head to stare at the cause of his distraction.

It was Sakura, talking in her sleep. He stared at her partially open pink lips, whispering his name…

_She's just talking in her sleep._

His mind began to wander off again, when all of a sudden-

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't do that, the kids are right outside…" Sakura whispered, giggling softly…

That caught his attention and permanently snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I love it when you touch me there…" she whispered hoarsely.

_There? Where's there?_

She never spoke to him like that when they slept together…but then again, when they slept together he was always in a rush, as it was more of a routine to him than anything else, and-

"That feels so good…" she moaned in her sleep, as she abruptly turned her body toward Sasuke's side, her chest pressed against the side of his, with one arm sprawled over his waist and the other near his face, while her face buried in the crook of his neck, her slow laboured breathing and soft pink hair tickling him ever so lightly. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body, and her nipples pressing against his naked chest…

Sasuke shivered inwardly. He shook it off, because now she was getting too close and invading his private space. He decided he had to get this situation under control.

Just as he was about to move her to her side of the bed-

"Baby, you are a god…" she murmured, as she lovingly sighed…

Sasuke caved in momentarily…the sound of her voice was enticing him, and her soft fingers, which had begun to gently caress his face, and play with his raven hair…was driving him crazy inside.

She had never touched his face or hair; he knew that she didn't dare approach him to that extent, because he hated any closeness.

Too distracted by his thought, he didn't notice Sakura's hands slipping down his chest. His heart skipped a beat as he felt her small soft hands, slowly running over his chest and his stomach, and then down to his-

"Someone is turned on…" she laughed softly.

And for the first time in a long time, it sounded like a happy laugh, he thought to himself, with a slight tinge of guilt stinging his heart.

That was it, she had to get off him, no matter what, he had to regain his composure. He was about to lift himself up so he could move her off of him, when-

"**I love you more than life itself…"** she whispered softly, her lips slightly brushing against his neck.

Sasuke froze.

Sure, he heard her say I love you so many times. At first, she said it with genuine happiness, but after four years of marriage, even though she still continued to say it, it was masked with a fake sort of cheeriness.

But now, it was different…he had never heard her say it with such…**intensity**…**sadness**…It sounded as though she was desperately trying to reach out to him…

And it was then he realized just how much she sacrificed for him, in his goal for resurrecting his clan. He always knew, deep down, but he had kept it hidden, so that he would never have to admit it to himself, otherwise he knew he would have ended the marriage out of sheer guilt. At the same time, though, he needed her…

But for what? He could have had anyone to resurrect his clan, if that was the only reason…but he knew she was the only one he would want. Why that was the case, he did not even want to admit to himself…and that was what led to him keeping a distance, to pushing her away, to there broken down marriage…

And then it hit him.

"Sakura".

No reply.

"Sakura".

He said it loudly this time-there was an urgency in his voice.

"Mmmm…" she grumbled, half asleep half awake.

She was not happy that her dream was being interrupted…it was her only escape from reality, it was the only place where Sasuke loved her, just as much as she loved him…

"Sakura, wake up".

"I'm awake, im awake", she mumbled sleepily. As she rubbed her eyes, Sasuke stared at her, actually taking in her scent, her beautiful pink hair which cascaded over her shoulders, her entrancing green eyes, and her luscious pink lips…She was wearing her white cotton nightie, which he secretly thought looked so good on her.

It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

This did not go unnoticed to Sakura.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun? Are you ok? Did you have another bad dream? Do you need me to get you anything?" she asked, with concern in her eyes. She had never seen Sasuke with such an intense look.

He was amazed. Even after all these unhappy years of keeping a distance, of him pushing her away, of not giving himself to her fully…she still put him first, she still cared…

"I want to finish your dream".

She stared at him in shock.

"….Wh-what?" she stuttered, as she blushed furiously, averting her eyes from his. It looked like he was staring into her soul, and she didn't know how to react to it.

He lifted his hand to gently touch her face so that she could look into his eyes. Her eyes widened at the gesture, as he never was the first one to initiate any sort of physical contact. He wanted - no - **he needed** her to look into his eyes so that she could see what was there.

"You heard me", he whispered, as he slid his lean, muscular body on top of hers.

Sakura had a million questions racing through her mind that she wanted to ask, but they all disappeared the minute Sasuke lovingly pressed his lips against hers while pulling the blanket over them for added privacy.

_**This is better than any dream. **_

* * *

**FIN**

I hope you liked it, please review:)


End file.
